<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three’s a Crowd, Fours Bound to be Trouble by babybunnyboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338593">Three’s a Crowd, Fours Bound to be Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyboo/pseuds/babybunnyboo'>babybunnyboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, bit of angst, talks of race, teen drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyboo/pseuds/babybunnyboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor thought he was the only one cursed with this form but yet there’s two kids in front of him that look a lot like him. He thought taking in children would be a breeze. He’s already a powerful overlord what’s two kids right? I guess he didn’t take into account that the newer generation tends to behave a bit....differently than what he was used to. Maybe he can get help from a certain spider?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The park was relatively silent given when everyone heard the static of the radios demon they decided it was best to leave. His humming being the only sound beside the birds cawing. Just how it always seemed to be. His eyes flitted over to a rose bush and just as he was about to touch the beautiful flower,</p><p>“H-Hey! Get off of me!”</p><p>“Let go of her!”</p><p>Two small voices stopped him. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he went to see what all the commotion was about and almost choked on his breath. Before him were two deer demons. He hasn't seen another mortal soul cursed with the same body as him in all his years in hell. The one on the left being held by a large demon was clearly a female, having brown skin that reminded him of his mother’s, white freckles on her face and her hair in braids going to her waist. The young one on the right was practically the inverted version of the young girl! Skin like cream and brown freckles dancing about their face. The only unique thing was their hair, it was a pixie cut and looked as though it was dyed white. From where he stood he could even see two little antlers beginning to stick out.</p><p>“Now what seems to be the issue here?” He said walking up with his grin on show. The demons quickly let go of the children and they both huddled together not really trusting the strange man right away. </p><p>The largest spoke for the group, “t-these little shits tried to skip out of work!” </p><p>The fawn with light coloring stomped their foot, “you tried touching her, you giant asshole!”</p><p>“Hmmm from the mouth of babes” Alastor’s smile grew into a wicked one. With a raise of his hand a portal opened up and tentacles came snatching the demons into the ground. The two kids watched in fear and awe as the magic surrounding the man faded and he turned to them like nothing happened. </p><p>“Well then! I’ve worked up quite the appetite. What do you say to a chat while I prepare dinner?”</p><p>The girl shrunk into her companions chest further, “you want US to go with YOU?” The cream one spoke cautiously as they shot him a glare.</p><p>“Yes! I have a few questions I’d like to ask you and you two seem as though you could go for a nice hot meal” just as those words left his lips the sound of stomach’s growling could be heard. </p><p>“.......fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The children followed him inside the hotel and was greeted with a grumpy looking cat whose eyes almost popped out of his head, “what the fuck is this shit?” He pointed at the teens. </p><p>“Husker my dear friend! Is that anyway to treat guests?” He gently ushered the children towards the dining room where a small figure was jetting about before coming to a sudden halt. </p><p>“Oh man! Why do you two look Alastor? Are these your secret children? Are they cannibals too? Will you be my friends?” Her large eye moved as fast as it could. </p><p>The teens actually started to laugh a bit at her bubbly personality and nodded, “um yeah we’ll be your friends! My name’s Aiesha!” The girl introduced herself. </p><p>“I’m Apple.” </p><p>“It’s so good to have more girlfriends! I can’t wait till we plan a sleepover together!”</p><p>The lighter one then spoke up, “um actually I’m not a girl. I’m non binary.” They said really hoping the small cyclops wasn’t a close minded jerk like other demons in hell. </p><p>She blinked, “oh that’s fine! You’re still coming though right? Oh I forgot! I’m Niffty!” She said bouncing about again. </p><p>Alastor cleared his throat, “Niffty would you be a dear and set two more places at the table? I wish to have a word with the children before dinner.”</p><p>Apple huffed, “we aren’t children! We’re 15 and 17!”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in his office and took note of his very clear red color scheme. </p><p>“Let’s get straight to business shall we? Were you born in hell or did you drop in?”</p><p>The two suddenly tensed up, Aiesha visibly grinding her teeth while Apple seemed to zone out. Both their legs started bouncing in sync. </p><p>“We uh, nah we ain’t born here. Dropped in a few days ago” Aiesha said fiddling with her braids.</p><p>“So you know nothing of a demon named Lord Callan?”</p><p>Apple snapped out of their trance and pulled a confused face that matched Aiesha’s, “Lord who?”</p><p>Alastor’s grin grew, “fascinating! For all my years in hell I’ve been the only mortal soul that was cursed to be a deer! Please do tell me, what sin could you children commit to end up down here?”</p><p>Before they could even stutter out excuses and reasons why they don’t want to say what they did they were saved by their knight in fuzzy armor. </p><p>“Hey smiles! Charlie said it-......” the tall spider stopped and looked at the three in front of him. When he left there was only one deer, now there’s three.</p><p>“Ohhhhh, you been getting busy eh Smiles? Made y’a own lil Bambi’s how cute!”</p><p>The teens looked at the other demon in confusion only to see him with a red face and radio dials for eyes, “n-no Angel! That’s not what happened! These are guests, no relation to me!”</p><p>Angel waved a hand, “yeah whateva’. Just upset y’a didn’t pick me first babe” a pout on his face as he came closer to the red demon. </p><p>He then turned his attention to the teens who stared up at him in awe, “anyways who are you’s two? You look fresh.”</p><p>“Aiesha”</p><p>“A-Apple”</p><p>He leaned on the desk with his bottom hands and pointed with his top, “wait like tha fruit?”</p><p>The white haired fawn nodded and Angel let out a small laugh, “Charlie’s gonna love you kid!”</p><p>“W-who’s Charlie?” They asked in unison reminding him of when him and Molly did the same thing to annoy Arackniss. </p><p>“Oh cmon Al! Y’a didn’t tell em they were in tha same buildin as tha Princess?”</p><p>Alastor rolled his eyes a bit, “it seemed to have slipped my mind dear. Should we head to dinner? Wouldn’t want to keep others waiting.” </p><p>As they were leaving the teens walked behind the adults eyes going back and forth as they bickered. </p><p>“Oh but dat time I paid Niffty to do my chores didn’t slip y’a mind! Or tha time I snuck out to see Cherri!”</p><p>“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re referring to!”</p><p>“Sure y’a dont! Y’a kno for an overlord y’a suck at lyin’”</p><p>“Funny considering you believed me when I told you that your…..outfit….the other day was fine.”</p><p>“You lied bout dat? I’m never askin your opinion on anythin eva’ again!”</p><p>“Sure you won’t darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner and the plates were taken to be washed the teens started to head towards the door, “thanks for the food but we should really head back to our apartment” Aiesha said with a small smile. </p><p>“Aw wait! W-why don’t you just stay here? Al told me what side of the pentagram you guys stayed on and it’s kinda rough…..even for hell” Charlie said with huge eyes. </p><p>“Thank you ma’am but there’s no way we could afford this and we just quit soooo” she trailed off. The talk buck wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the young fawns and laughed. </p><p>“Well I could always hire you two! I’ve been meaning to find more help at the radio station after an incident that left me short a few employees”</p><p>With a tsk Angel rolled his eyes, “probably just forgot y’a lunch and decided to eat in” he snickered. </p><p>The teens eyes went between the two adults then to each other as if they were speaking a secret language. Apple, a little less than gently, shrugged Alastor off of them, “what’s the catch?” Their arms crossed looking expectantly. </p><p>The moth they learned was named, Vaggie, spoke up, “yeah. You don’t even let us near your precious radio station and now you just let two kids you met today work in it? Bullshit!”</p><p>“We’re not kids!”</p><p>Aiesha spoke up, “I don’t mind. Might be fun and it could even be like when I had to work for the school news club!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit dear and calm your hot head Peach-“</p><p>“It’s Apple”</p><p>“Worry not Apricot! I just happen to see something within you two. Greatness! Stardom! You kids remind me of myself if I’m being honest. Oh yes indeedy, I see great things coming our way!”</p><p>Aiesha started clapping with a huge grin, “yay! Okay well we gotta go get our stuff! Come on Apple!” She said dragging her friend out with a yelp. </p><p>Charlie yelled out the door, “I’m so happy you’re staying with us! You’re gonna love it here!”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>“I doubt that!”</p><p> </p><p>Back at their tiny apartment the two were silent while packing. Thinking back on when Alastor asked them how they got here. Aiesha looked at Apple who had a sullen look on their face.</p><p>“Look. We did what we had to do. He was a fuckin creep anyways bub.” She said going over them and pulling them in for a hug. They tightly wrapped their arms around her. </p><p>“I-I know but it’s just…..that one thing got us down here! I mean you were one of the most popular in our school, you were a pageant queen for fucks sake!”</p><p>“And you were the upcoming star athlete, but now we down here okay? Plus we don’t even know if we wouldn’t have ended up down here regardless. The Bible has hella contradictions and mistranslations.” Her chin rested on the shorter one's head being mindful of the antlers, she learned from the first few days that getting poked by the was not a pleasant feeling no matter how small!</p><p>They stood there for a moment before they broke apart with a sniffle and continued packing. </p><p> </p><p>Their first day at the hotel wasn’t that bad. Alastor gave them time to settle in before work and let them meet everyone. The only issue came when he discovered their wardrobe problem. </p><p>They only had 3 outfits each and they didn’t fit his professional standards. </p><p>“Oh. Oh no no no. This won’t do! You work for me now and I can’t let my employees into the station under dressed!” He said, waving his arms dramatically in Aiesha’s new room. </p><p>Apple deadpanned staring at the man, “it’s radio. No ones gonna see us!”</p><p>“Pineapple! You wound me! The world's a stage and you must always be dressed to perform!”</p><p>Aiesha, who had been standing by the door, suddenly tuned the man out as her ears started turning towards a sound coming down the hall. She quickly stepped to the side and the door slammed open. In came Angel massaging his temples with his top hands, pointing an accusing finger with his bottom left, and holding himself steady with his bottom right. He grunted, “smiles…..why tha FUCK are y’a yellin bout fruit?!”</p><p>Alastor seemed to stop and take in what he was wearing. Instead of his usual outfit he wore fuzzy pj pants and a cropped hoodie with socks covering his feet. He also appeared to have a green face mask covering his face. </p><p>“Angel! Maybe you can help us. It appears the children don’t have the proper clothes for work and think just anything is fine because they’re on radio!” </p><p>Angel blinked and sniggered, “for once I gotta agree with strawberry ova there! I mean I look great in anythin but how y’a supposed to sound hot on tha radio if y’a ain’t dressed hot? Al’s got dat all figured out dont y’a Al?”</p><p>Alastor’s ears shot back and a light dusting of red danced on his face. Aiesha giggled while Apple rolled their eyes. The overlord snapped his fingers and a thick stack of money plopped into his hand, “j-just take them shopping for appropriate attire and go!”</p><p>“Holy shit! Don’ gotta tell me twice! Cmon!” </p><p>When the three left and his face cooled down Alastor snapped finishers once again summoning a shadow. The inky creature stared at its master with a curling blue smile awaiting its orders, “keep an eye on them. Report back if ANYTHING out of the ordinary happens”</p><p> </p><p>Angel tapped his foot as he stared down at the grumpy face of Apple who currently had their hands in the pocket of their hoodie and a put on their face. </p><p>“Y’a mean ta tell me y’a don’ see nuthin’ in here y’a like?”</p><p>“W-well. I mean I guess!” Their face flushed red. </p><p>Aiesha stepped closer to them, “they always hated shopping and stuff- Apple cmon it’s not that bad” </p><p>Angel rolled his eyes and guided the teen somewhere else while handing Aiesha some money, “eh why don’ you’s pay and go to tha food court. Gotta feelin’ this is gonna take awhile.” </p><p>She did just that and sat a small table right across from the entrance of the store so they would be able to see her when she finished. Her bags sat in the chair next to her and she busied herself sipping on a smoothie while she looked through her new phone. She swung her feet back and forth while she hummed the tune to a song she couldn’t remember the name of. </p><p>So stuck in her own little world she didn’t even notice the large, in comparison to her, snake demon that slithered up to her. He fiddled with his fingers and nervously let out a few flicks of his tongue before quickly tapping her shoulder, “u-um ‘ssssscuse me?”</p><p>She let out a small yelp before looking over to see a brown snake tugging the strings of his yellow hoodie. He pulled the strings so tight she was surprised he didn’t strangle himself. </p><p>“Yeah? Was this yo table or summ’ cuz I’ll move sorry!”</p><p>“N-no! It’s just…..” he trailed off with tears forming in his eyes. Aiesha went to comfort him but she noticed another group of snakes laughing, pointing, and recording the young man. “...I-I’m sorry! They dared me to come talk to you! So sorry I-I suck at talkin to others!” She cleared the seat next to her. </p><p>“Hey it’s cool! You ain’t gotta apologize, you should probably get some better friends though…..just sayin’” she said while he sat beside her not noticing the blue eyes of a certain shadow narrowing at the scene before going back to watch over Angel and Apple. </p><p>He nervously laughed, “y-yeah, I-I’m Monty!”</p><p>“I’m Aiesha…” she noticed Angel walking out with bags and a grumpy Apple, “.....hey I gotta go but  here my number so we can like hang or summ” she said quickly jotting down her number and handing it to the snake. She jogged off to get back with the others.</p><p>The group of snakes that were once tormenting him stared in shock when he slithered back over. </p><p>“No fucking way! The idiot actually managed to talk to her long enough to get her number!”</p><p>One of them threw an arm around him and yanked him up to their height, “yeah man when you gonna tap that? You already got the hard part outta the way”</p><p>“Oh I-I don’t like her l-“ he was cut off by another one shoving him. </p><p>“Shit if you don’t I’ll do it myself” but before the bully could grab the number, a wispy shadow bumped into the brute causing them to lose their balance and fall face first chipping a fang. </p><p>“Oh ho! Your fucking fang dude!”</p><p>“Aw man! Now I look stupid!”</p><p>Monty flicked his tongue in relief and glanced up to see an antlered shadow wink at him before leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey I’m sick! Not much else other than that but I also wanna know how everyone’s doing???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s a reminder that Aiesha is black and Al is biracial, black and white, in this. I just wanted to clarify because race is definitely gonna come up in future chapters. Most of them are gonna be positive but their will be a few negative ones but I’ll always put warnings so don’t worry! ⚠️In this one a character mentions being called a slur but it’s never actually said!⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uuuugh how much longeeeeeer?”</p>
<p>Aiesha sat at the vanity in her room doing her makeup while Apple was thrown across her bed complaining.</p>
<p>“Eishaaaaa”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and continued to apply her eyeshadow, “you could always go eat breakfast or summ.” Her face pulled long while she applied mascara.</p>
<p>Apple sat up and crossed their arms, “you know I’m not that comfortable yet.” Their signature pout on their face.</p>
<p>Aiesha giggled, “so suck it up boo! I gotta add to my beauty cuz this outfit too cute to be bare faced aight?” She said gesturing to the black body con dress she wore that had a fuzzy pink long sleeve crop top accented with red hearts thrown on top and chunky pink platform heels to finish it off.</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever” they scoffed and glared at their dress shoes that went with their grey dress pants,pink dress shirt, and black sweater with an apple on it.</p>
<p>Once she finished the two headed downstairs and was greeted with a huge banner and confetti. Beside them Husk blew party horn before he grumbled something and cracked an egg into a pint of beer, gulping it down without even the slightest cringe.</p>
<p>“That can’t be normal” Apple said shuddering before turning his sight to the Princess who was busy making over Aiesha while her girlfriend tried to save her. They quickly tried tiptoeing towards the door but, “Apple!”</p>
<p>They turned and saw the princes taking pictures with her phone, “get next to Aiesha please, I wanna make a scrapbook of this moment!” She squealed, snapping a few photos of the two. Apple adorning an awkward small smile that showed no teeth while Aiesha showed off a perfect photo ready smile her pearly whites gleaming.</p>
<p>Aiesha glanced over at her sibling, she could see how uncomfortable they were, they always hated pictures. Probably because whenever they had to take them it was always something to make them feel better. God she wishes she could go back and give the other bitch what she deserved.</p>
<p>All that flashes in her mind was every time she had to tend to Apple’s wounds before her own, every time she had to cover up bruises with makeup to carry on that bullshit facade, every single time a pig in blue told her there was nothing th-“Aiesha?”</p>
<p>She snapped out of her thoughts, “hmm?” She looked up and saw everyone with wide eyes staring at her besides Alastor who had a curious and knowing look that creeped her out.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?!” Vaggie screeched with her spear in hand.</p>
<p>Apple jumped in front of her protectively. Aiesha blinked a few times, “can someone tell me why y’all trippin?”</p>
<p>“Kid….y’a did the same creepy voodoo shit Al does just now!” Husk said with a bored face but his tone of voice betrayed him.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>OH!</p>
<p>“Uhhhh…..” she was stuck on what to say. She sighed, “look I’ll explain when we get back but don’t we got a job to do?” She started walking out the door with Apple in tow.</p>
<p>The hotel residents went back on about their business reluctantly while Al stood at the steps with a smirk watching her figure get further away, “you’re going the wrong way dear!” He called after her.</p>
<p>Her figure paused and seemed to shake for a bit before she turned around dragging the younger fawn in tow grumbling, “I knew that” and with a snap of his fingers they were in the station.</p>
<p>Apple ran to the nearest trash can to empty their stomach while Aiesha closed her eyes waiting for things to stop spinning.</p>
<p>Apple looked around the station and saw small imps running around until one came up to them.</p>
<p>“Are these the replacements sir?”</p>
<p>Alastor pushed the two forward, “why yes they are Beverly! Why don’t you show them around until it’s time for their segment hmm?”</p>
<p>The small woman nodded, “yes sir!” She waved the two to follow her throughout the building.</p>
<p>“Honestly I’m glad to see some young faces! Boss tends to be a bit….”</p>
<p>“Old as fuck?” Apple grumbled slouching slightly as they walked with their hands in their pockets. They winced as they felt Aiesha smack the back of their head.</p>
<p>Beverly laughed, “well for lack of a better word yes! Maybe with you two and your teen insight we can get younger viewers!” She beamed.</p>
<p>Aiesha smiled thinking the older woman was precious, “what exactly are we supposed to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Oh anything you want really! The last guys talked about hunting and stuff. Between you and me I think they were just trying to suck up to the boss!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel Dust blinked and slowly sat up looking around. On one side of him laid a John snoring away and the other his phone was blowing up. It was probably Val wanting his cut.</p>
<p>Yawning quietly the spider stretched and gathered his clothes.</p>
<p>He slipped out the door after grabbing a few extra dollars that may or may not have been stolen and headed to the studio.</p>
<p>He tuned out the catcalls and the whistling as he made his way to the looming building. He couldn’t wait to get this over with. He just wanted to curl up with Fat Nuggs and sleep.</p>
<p>Once he reached Valentino’s office and opened the door he took a deep breath and smiled when the moth turned towards him, “hiya mista Valentino!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay so we agree that Jeffrey Dahmer wasn’t smart right? Like the media continues to play him up like he’s this evil genius and he’s not” Apple said with a laugh into the mic.</p>
<p>“Oh most definitely! He only got as far as he did cuz he was weird and he was white let’s be honest! People keep tryna say ‘he would turn on his charm to lure in victims’ nah baby nah! People were being nice!” Aiesha said laughing.</p>
<p>The teens decided on talking about true crime and by talking it they meant heavily criticizing the killers and the police.</p>
<p>“True! Bro remember how they tried saying the same thing about Ted Bundy?” Apple gasped.</p>
<p>Aiesha let out a laugh scream, “oh my f-yes! Ted Bundy wasn’t even that cute and they was tryna say he used his looks to get those women when in reality he would fake he had a flat tire! The women stopped outta pity oop! Also…..not to be too mean but he look like he would’ve called me a slur”</p>
<p>“EISHA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel got to the hotel and into his room successfully avoiding everyone.</p>
<p>He closed his door and leaned against it with a sigh. Of course Val couldn’t just take the money and let him go.</p>
<p>The oinks of Angel’s baby snapped him out of his negative thoughts, “hey nuggs! Did you miss daddy? Oh I know daddy missed you!” He picked the pig up and walked over to his vanity taking off his makeup with his upper hands while the lower hands rubbed and scratched the piggy in all the right places.</p>
<p>He stopped for a moment and leaned to turn on the radio he had on his CD player. Not that he would admit it but he actually liked Al’s radio shows, whenever he could catch them that is. He doesn’t have the schedule down yet and he’d shove up drill up his ass before he asked for it.</p>
<p>He tuned the radio to the station and was a bit disappointed that it wasn’t the overlord speaking. He perked up a bit when he realized it was the two newest residents of the hotel.</p>
<p><em>“Apple! You can’t sit here and tell me that a woman forgets that her baby got kidnapped then tells the police-that same Xanax addicted woman-that her baby was kidnapped by her nanny and that the nanny is named Zanny! Ain’t no way!”</em> That was Aiesha.</p>
<p><em>“Wait, she said that to the police?!”</em> And that was Apple.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes bro! Her stupid [bleep] sat there and told the police her nanny named Zanny kidnapped her daughter after DAYS of not reporting her missing!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m weak and not for a good reason! Who is that dumb?!”</em>
</p>
<p>Angel snorted a bit before falling into full on laughter. He didn’t know who the fuck they were talking about but they definitely made him forget about his shitty day. He headed towards his bed after changing into comfortable clothes and put the CD player on the bedside table.</p>
<p>The teens continued for a bit longer and he laughed until his eyes started to feel heavy.</p>
<p>As he fell asleep he swore he heard someone talking.</p>
<p>
  <em>“They are quite comical aren’t they dear. Quite the naturals. Rest well mon ange”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the wrath ring an imp ran through the snow covered courtyard of a dark and gloomy palace. They slipped and skidded as they headed towards their destination. </p><p>They burst through a large door and startled the three tall demons inside. They looked as though they were dressed for war wearing armor that was trimmed and insulted with fur. The silver and gold of the protective wear shined a great deal from the light of the candles.</p><p>“There better be a good reason for you to intrude you mewling quim!” The largest spoke with a deep voice. He was a large Elk demon with dark skin and thick dark hair. His antlers stood large and sharp as his eyes that were piercing into the intruder. </p><p>The one with lighter skin and greyish hair put a hand on the males chest, “calm down. No need to get worked up….” she looked down with a stoic face, yet she was a bit less intimidating due to the Velvet on her antlers and extra fur on her chest and wrist, “what seems to the issue?” She asked. </p><p>The last and seemingly youngest of the demons silently thanked the imp for interrupting the conversation he was having with his parents. He was a lighter shade of brown than his father and had inherited his mother’s extra fur. His antlers, while they weren’t as large as his father’s, stood impressively tall. </p><p>His parents insist on pestering him about marriage. It’s not that he never wanted to be married, he just believed that he should find love with someone he actually has a connection with. Not an arranged marriage like his parents. They already knew and liked each other beforehand so of course they don’t understand why he doesn’t want to marry the pick of the litter. </p><p>The imp caught their breath before speaking, “th-there’s talk of another young doe in hell that is of courting age your majesty. Prince Donovan may like her!” Their voice squeaky. </p><p>The prince scowled while his mother clapped excitedly, “oh how wonderful Donovan! Do you have a picture for us?” She asked, linking her arms with her husband who side eyed her with amusement. </p><p>The imp shakily brought out a tablet and showed a picture of Aiesha that was taken by Charlie, “she appears to be friends with Princess Charlotte sir!”</p><p>“Oh my! She’s gorgeous Donovan!” She gasps, grabbing the device, “Callan look!”</p><p>“I see Bibesa” Callan said entertaining his wife as she made over the girl in the picture. He grunted, “but her looks mean nothing if she is not fit to take over your duties.” Donovan felt a bit of relief before he remembered the only reason his father is saying that is because he wants him to marry one of his friend’s daughter. </p><p>“Oh hush she can always learn that! I just want to make sure my grandchildren are adorable!” </p><p>“ACK!”</p><p>The prince had choked on his own spit at the mention of children, “MOTHER!”</p><p> </p><p>Aiesha was walking in between Apple and Alastor scratching at her palm. </p><p>“Ah looks like someone has your name in their mouth darling!” Al said between his humming. He emitted the static version of the song that he was humming to himself. The sound was as if it was coming straight from a record player. </p><p>“Aww like school all over again” she said sarcastically before laughing. </p><p>“Well that’s what happens when you make friends with the fakest bitches in school” Apple muttered, laughing to themselves. Aiesha whipped her head to face the light deer with a glare. </p><p>She crossed her arms, “funny cuz you didn’t think they were fake when you were playin’ with they feelin’s!”</p><p>Apple felt their face go red. “S-shut up!”</p><p>Alastor let out a laugh, “you two are quite the duo! You don’t see many friendships like it in hell”</p><p>“Yeah well you found Mr A.D.” Apple said bringing up the long legged spider. </p><p>The overlord blinked once, twice, and finally and the third time, “pardon?”</p><p>“Aw. You two are such a nice couple! Probably one of the cutest I’ve seen…...not that I’ve seen many positive ones but still!” The teen girl said with a sigh. </p><p>The music he played suddenly stopped, “y-you two think me and A-Angel Dust are together?”</p><p>The children nodded. </p><p>“Ain’t y’all? I mean you always talkin with him, you set aside some breakfast for him this morning, you two are always teasing each other, and you always have your shadow thingy following him.” Aiesha blinked while Apple nodded in agreement with their sister. </p><p>“W-well no we aren’t those moments are just ta-wait…..you’ve noticed my shadows?” He was a bit stunned like this morning…...and he was trying to change the subject. </p><p>Apple answered, “yep. It even follows him into his room which now that I think about it I’m REALLY hoping you two are already dating cuz if not that’s really weird” Aiesha pushed them to the side with a huffed. </p><p>“Shut up! I think it’s cute that he checks up on him……” she gained a wicked smirk as she started up at the older man who strangely felt vulnerable under the gaze of the young doe, “....but I do find it sus that he tryna change the subject.”</p><p>The other teen snickered, “yeah! What’s up old man? Scared to admit you got a crush on him”</p><p>“Ooooh you wanna kiss him so bad!”</p><p>A piercing screech caused them to cover their ears. Alastor stood red in the face, “I-I do not! Even if I did it’s none of your concern!”</p><p>Aiesha was the first to recover while Apple was busy smacking the side of their head as if it would cause the ringing sound to go away. She looked at them for a second before mumbling, “seriously?”</p><p>She cleared her throat, “anyways why don’t you just ask him out? Ain’t you like from the 30s or summ’ wasn’t everyone suave as fuck back then?”</p><p>Alastor stared off as he started thinking back to when he was alive, “well I suppose so compared to these younger generations, though I was never social in that sort of way. I would keep to myself unless I was at the radio station or hunting, other than that I would head back home. It wasn’t very safe around Louisiana after dark.” He let out a knowing laugh that the two caught on to. </p><p>“Wait a second! You’re the Louisiana Butcher!” The cream colored deer shouted. </p><p>They continued, “bro that’s so cool! We used to watch this documentary about you like all the time and how no one knew it was you for years after you died! Oh! Oh and how you were basically like Robin Hood but with like murder and cannibalism cuz you’d kill all those abusers and racist!” They gushed stroking the older man’s already inflated ego while the girl nodded along. </p><p>“We even heard some of yo old radio shows! Definitely in my top 5 of killers! When we were alive….we were gonna….save up money to visit your house” Aiesha trailed off a bit before shaking it off, “they turned it into a small museum!”</p><p>Apple let out a loud, “wow small world! I don’t know how we didn’t realize it was you though…...but back to Angel!”</p><p>Alastor grumbled and started to pick up his speed leaving the two teens. </p><p>“Hey! I can run in heels! This ain’t nothin’!”</p><p> </p><p>Monty slithered back and forth with his thumb between his teeth. His phone was lit up and the message reading ‘Hi. It’s Monty from the mall’ glared up at him from his bed. He flinched occasionally from the yelling and cackling that was outside of his shared room. </p><p>‘What’s the worst that can happen? She ignores me’</p><p>‘No! She could call you a creep! Or maybe the others put her up to it to make fun of you! Or she doesn’t remember you because you’re a worthless little nob-‘</p><p>Blip!</p><p>He stared in horror at the message he had somehow managed to send. He hissed as he picked up the phone to see if it was truly too late to delete the message. </p><p>“Oh n-no! Oh fuck!” He tossed himself onto his bed and burrowed into the covers terrified. </p><p>Ding!</p><p>His phone went off with a reply, ‘Hey!!! Tbh I thought you forgot bout me lmao. Anyways what’s up’</p><p>“Oh man I wasn’t prepared for a positive response!”</p><p>His thoughts and actions were interrupted by one of the others that lived with him, “hey! Your stuck up weirdo of an uncle is at the door!”</p><p>He slithered with a sigh and opened it up to see a dark colored snake and a few eggs standing with him. With a sheepish grin he looked up, “hello uncle Pent…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! I just don’t understand, why won’t you let us help you get together with Angel?” Aiesha pouted pacing around the cannibal’s room while Apple walked around touching things they probably shouldn’t. Her phone in her hand seeing Monty left her on read.</p><p>Alastor rolled his eyes and his jaw clenched as his smile tightened, “because it’s highly inappropriate and why would I trust actual children with something as complicated as lo-stop touching that!”</p><p>Apple held up their hands in surrender before laughing a bit, “you almost said ‘love’!” They walked over to a chair avoiding their sister and plopped down in a man-spread making the two others in the room sneer some, “anyways, you might as well let her help. Trust me, she’s not gonna let this go.”</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, I can be hella obnoxious! Just let me help! Plus I already owe you for givin’ us a new job!”</p><p>Her eyes were huge as she put on her best sad face. </p><p>Alastor tried looking anywhere else but found himself lost in the ginormous soft pink eyes staring him down. With a sigh the overlord scoffed before nodding, “okay fine!”</p><p>Before she could celebrate, “ummm Al? We need you in the front?” Charlie had called out from the other side of the door. When he used his shadows to open and she saw the young doe standing there she looked at her, “we actually need you too?” She asked more than said. </p><p>When everyone made their way to the lobby the first thing Apple did was sit at the bar with a bored looking Husk before taking into the tense energy radiating from Alastor and this huge mystery demon elk guy that stood with two other mysterious talk demons. </p><p>The sound of radio feedback was heard all throughout the hotel, so much in fact it woke up a certain long legged spider. In his comfy pajamas Angel walked down with his eyes closed, using his second set to see. He was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed the huge demons.</p><p>The largest of the trio spoke up first. </p><p>“Overlord Alastor.”</p><p>“Lord Callan.”</p><p>The woman subtly rolled her eyes before she looked at Charlie and bowed, “hello princess. That you for allowing us in on such a short notice.”</p><p>“It’s no problem at all Lady Bibesa! If I may ask, what brings you here?”</p><p>The tall woman held a warm smile, “we’ve actually come to meet this beauty.” She said motioning towards Aiesha. </p><p>Angel pulled her towards him slightly, he knew how weird those with power in hell can be. Sure he’s known these kids for a couple of days but he wasn’t about to just let him fall into the same sticky mess he was in. </p><p>Aiesha looked around before pointing to herself. The woman nodded before her husband continued, “Alastor, me and my wife have been searching for the perfect mate for my son for months now and we’ve spoken to every single doe in hell, all except this one under your care. If you allow for a marriage between the two of them there will be a truce between us and you can count on the military of the Wrath ring whenever you need it.” He said, looking down at the lean man who’s feedback sound was a bit louder. </p><p>“MARRIAGE?” Angel shouted before he could think to stop himself. Everyone turned to look at him, Vaggie silently telling him to shut up while Nifty was busy planning the wedding in her head. </p><p>The spider nervously laughed while pulling the teens with him and shuffling up to Al, “hey, y’a majestys. Um, can I talk to you in tha kitchen?” And he pulled them all into the private room. </p><p>Once inside Apple spoke up, “so you’re not seriously gonna agree to that right?” </p><p>Angel nodded along, “cmon smiles y’a can’t agree to dat!” He gripped Aiesha’s face, “look at dis cute face! Y’a can’t tie her down dis early, she ‘asn’t even had time ta mingle yet! Plus, dat kid was huge! He would destroy her!”</p><p>Aiesha spoke up with half lidded eyes, “I bet he can sit me on his shoulders no problem”</p><p>Apple choked, “bro what?”</p><p>Angel looked down at her, “not helping kid”</p><p>Alastor waved off their worries, “calm down. I’m just going to tell him that it’s not my choice to make.”</p><p>Walking back out they stood in front of Callan who was presenting his son, Donovan. </p><p>Donovan awkwardly looked down at the shorter girl who was staring at him with weird eyes. </p><p>“I’ve thought over what you’ve said Lord Callan and I’ve decided to let the young lady choose.”</p><p>Before the larger demon could speak she spoke up, “I won’t agree to marriage but, I will date him to see where things go.”</p><p>Callan scoffed at the idea, “what is this dating?”</p><p>Charlie remembered how some of the royalty in hell were stuck on tradition and didn’t really know many of the new words used these days, “it’s another word for courtship”</p><p>“Yes!” Everyone turned to look at Donovan who spoke for the first time since being their. He saw that all eyes were on him and cleared his throat, “I mean uh, yes. I feel as though that courting would be a great idea and beneficial for our relationship in the long run. If we want to successfully rule the kingdom and stuff” he said going back to his gruff look. </p><p>Callan looked down and the small doe and the looked to Alastor nodding, “then it’s agreed. I look forward to the convergence of our powers.”</p><p>Callan and family began to walk out before Aiesha stopped Donovan. His hand dwarfed hers as she handed him a small piece of paper, “here’s my number so we can like, plan the first date.” </p><p>“Yes of course!” He laughed a bit before leaving. </p><p>The room was silent before Vaggie spoke up, “what the actual fuck!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate hatE HAAAAATE school. Um yeah that’s all I just hate college and I’m sorry this took so long and thanks for reading. Actually that’s a lie I just wanted to say that I headcanon Al as like 7’0 and Angel around 8’0 so I thoughts I’d just let you guys know how old my characters are!<br/>Apple: 5’11<br/>Aiesha: 5’3<br/>Lord Callan: 10’1 (mans kinda big n thicc)<br/>Lady Bibesa: 8’11<br/>Donovan: 9’5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>